


Marshmallow Trickshot

by TobiasFourEaton



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiasFourEaton/pseuds/TobiasFourEaton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never give Wash a bag of Marshmallows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marshmallow Trickshot

_Ploink_

"Miss"

_Ploink Ploink_

"Miss… Miss again."

_Ploink Ploink Ploink_

"Miss, miss and… miss. Man Wash you really need to work on your aim." York sighs.

"There’s nothing wrong with my aim. You just keep moving your big damn mouth."

On one side of the sofa is York, head back and mouth wide open. Wash is perched on the other, a mug of hot chocolate in one hand and a bag of marshmallows balanced carefully on his leg. For the past five minutes he has been trying to throw a marshmallow into York’s mouth. So far none have made it.

"You’ve never complained about my big mouth before." York counters. _Ploink._ “Miss by the way.”

"Damn it."

North quietly chuckles from where he’s lying between the two men, eyes closed and half asleep.

"Oh if you think this is funny, why don’t you have a go? You wont be laughing then." Wash huffs.

So with his eyes still closed, North reaches over into the bag and produces two marshmallow, the first of which he plops into his mouth.

With a flick of the wrist, the second marshmallow is then in the air and for a second he’s worried that he miscalculated the throw. But then he hears the marshmallow hit the inside of York’s mouth, and North finds it impossible to suppress the grin that is spreading across his face.

To his left he hears a very distinct thump, and only then does he bother opening his eyes. York is no longer on the end of the sofa and instead has fallen onto the floor lying doubled over with laughter.

Wash on the other hand is storming out the room, mumbling something about “Damn Snipers” and their “Perfect Aim”.

North just reaches over and picks up the abandoned bag, plopping another marshmallow into his mouth before closing his eyes again and falling asleep once more.


End file.
